1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight structure, and more particularly, to a backlight structure having an assembly of a connector and an electrically conductive element, or an assembly of a first electrically conductive element and a second electrically conductive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional backlight structure, FIG. 2, an A-A sectional view of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3, an exploded view of a tubular lamp and a fixture of the conventional backlight structure, the conventional backlight structure 20 comprises a frame 201, a circuit board 202, a fixture 203, a supporting seat 204 and a male connector 205, described in detail in the following.
The frame 201 has a through hole 210. The circuit board 202 is disposed below the frame 201 and has a female connector 206. The fixture 203 has a passageway 211 for a power wire, a cavity 212 and at least a notch 213, wherein the passageway 211 for a power wire connects with the cavity 212 and the notch 213 is disposed on an edge of the fixture 203. The male connector 205 has a power wire 208 and is connected to the female connector 206 of the circuit board 202. A tubular lamp 207 is disposed in the cavity 202 of the fixture 203.
An assembly process of the conventional backlight structure is described in detail in the following.
The fixture 203 is squeezed into the through hole 210 of the frame 201 and fixed to the frame 201 via the notch 213. The power wire 208 of the male connector 205 of the circuit board 202 is passed through the passageway 211 of the fixture 203 and protrudes from the cavity 212. The power wire 208 is welded to the tubular lamp 207 to electrically connect to the tubular lamp 207. Then, the tubular lamp 207 is put in the cavity 212.
Then the male connector 205 is electrically connected to the female connector 206 to thereby finish the electrical connection between the tubular lamp 207 and the circuit board 202.
Then, the circuit board 202 is fixed to the frame 201 by a screw 209 which is passed through the supporting seat 204 disposed between the circuit board 202 and the frame 201 to finish the assembly process of the conventional backlight structure.
For the conventional backlight structure, however, assembly and disassembly of the circuit board, frame, and the tubular lamp are complicated and requires manual welding. Thus, problems associated with costs, labor and assembly are prevalent and efficiency of the assembly and manufacturing process is hampered.